The Molecular Recognition Shared Resource (MRSR) is a newly established core facility. The goal of the MRSR is to provide investigators with reagents, equipment, and expertise for the production, detection and characterization of biomolecules. The MRSR is composed of three individual Resources , the Antibody Resource, the Protein Expression Resource and the BIAcore Resource. Each of these resources provides unique, cost- effective services and expertise for Vanderbilt Cancer Center (VCC) and University Investigators. The goals and the objectives of three resources are described below. The goal of the Antibody Resource is to provide the expertise, reagents and equipment for the production, detection, characterization, purification and labeling of traditional polyclonal, monoclonal and phage-displayed or soluble ScFv recombinant antibodies. Assays incorporating antibodies can also be developed to detect and/or quantitate proteins, carbohydrates or nucleic acids which occur individually or as components of a biological milieu. The objective of the Antibody Resource is to provide antibodies and antibody-based assays to VCC and University Investigators on a timely and cost-effective basis. The goal of the Protein Expression Resource is to provide VCC and University Investigators with reagents and equipment for large scale protein expression using the baculovirus expression system. Additionally, Investigators are provided with equipment necessary to harvest large amounts of cellular material. The goal and objective of the BIAcore Resource is to provide VCC and University Investigators with access to the BIAcore 2000, an instrument from BIAcore, AB., that performs real-time biomolecular interaction analysis using surface plasmon resonance technology.